The List
by xwittychickx
Summary: It's a day off for the Devil May Cry buisness when a demon holiday comes up. When Trish tries to use it to her advantage, will things work out the way she planed, or will they go horribly wrong? DxT pairing - Set anytime after the anime


**AN:**** Wow, this is by far the longest one-shot I have ever written! I hope this turned out okay then; I don't want you guys having to sit through the whole thing and it turns out like crap. Dx I've never actually PLAYED the games before, but I'm pretty familiar with the series since I've watched the cut-scenes for 1-3; plus I've seen all of the anime & have read the 1****st**** book of the manga. **

**I'm actually bit of a TrishxDante fan ever since I started watching the anime. I had no idea that she was actually a copy of his mother! Even when I found out the truth I couldn't bring myself to dislike the pairing, it's just too adorable x3**

**Sorry if the characters seem too OOC, I thought it was kind of hard to get into the right mindset; but I think I did alright. Maybe I made Dante a little too pervy though. ^^; **

**Oh well, please enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything affiliated with Devil May Cry, or eBay; all rights go to their respectful owners.**

As the ticking of the clock continued, Dante was sure the twitching in his left eye was appearing more frequently. For the past week calls had been coming in fewer by the day, reaching to the point that the half-devil was sure the phone line was down when no word of a job was heard of. Allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips, Dante took his eyes off the greatly loathed phone and started scanning the room for _anything_ to keep him preoccupied; but to no avail.

Seeing her partner in such a rather depressing state of boredom, Trish thought it would be the best time to explain the lack of calls. After all, she was certain that the fun to follow would suit her as well.

Perched on the corner of the desk, Trish slowly shook her head in amusement as she spoke, "Dante, it's highly unlikely that we'll be getting any calls today. Believe it or not, this is the one day devils actually take a break from the whole 'destroy the world' concept."

Confusion was clearly evident on the man's face, his eyebrow quirked in the "please do tell" expression.

Hopping off of her placement on the furniture Trish continued on with her explanation.

"Well you see, today is the day when demons and devils alike take the day off from destruction in order to spend the entire day pleasing their masters in any way they see fit. The only 'rule' to this is that the masters are unable to give orders that they do on a regular basis; like going off to kill a large group of humans."

Smiling mischievously, Trish wordlessly made her way behind Dante, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Since I can't really visit _my_ master for the occasion, I suppose you will be the perfect replacement. After all, you have saved my life more times than I care to mention…plus technically I was created for you by Mundus, so it only seems fair, no?"

By this time, the smug expression on the half breed's face widened at what his partner was suggesting. Unable to see the satisfied look on Dante's face, Trish decided to make her offer more tantalizing than she already had.

Lowering her head so that her lips met his ear, the she-devil whispered seductively, "I am at your every whim, Master."

Turning the chair around, Dante quickly pulled Trish towards him, leaving only a small amount of space left between the two. Reaching into the drawer located on the side of the desk, Dante blindly searched for his goal item while slowly closing in the space of their lips, making sure that there was still some room to talk.

Finding whatever it was he was looking for, the demon hunter whispered just as seductively to his partner, "Anything I want huh?"

Feeling at a loss of words, all Trish could do was produce a small grunting noise in agreement. Happy to hear the answer to his question, Dante quickly pulled away, a large grin threatening to break off of his face. The look of utter confusion on the woman's face caused the hunter to smile even bigger, if such a feat were possible. Without a word Dante handed Trish a small piece of paper, his glee similar to that of a child at Christmas.

Still shocked at the 180 degree change in her partner's mood, Trish glanced at the object handed to her; her features slowly transforming from amazement to annoyance at what was written down.

_~Things for Trish to do if I'm Ever Lucky Enough to Get her to do them~_

_#1: Clean the entire office – while wearing a super sexy French Maid outfit if possible_

_#2: Talk to Lady about cutting me some slack on my debts – use force if necessary_

_#3: If violence is to occur, video tape it – also maybe add some pudding in the fight somehow_

_#4: Cook me an entire meal – you've never done that before…so if your cooking skills suck ask Lady for help_

_#5: If the meal is too much to ask for, then a fully paid pizza, beer, and or sundae will suffice_

_#6: Distract Patty from coming into the office – it is essential for a man to get his rest_

_#7: NO shopping and putting it on my tab! _

_#8: Don't fry me after reading this list –that really does hurt like hell!_

Eyeing her partner suspiciously, Trish couldn't help but regret her decision to tell Dante about the "holiday".

"What the hell is this? You're an ass if you really think I'm going to do any of this….except for maybe 7 and 8 since that's a bit obvious."

Taken aback by the fuming woman's words, Dante gave her a sad puppy-dog face. His dignity long gone after finding out he had such a wonderful opportunity to see his dream list finally come true.

"But Trish, you said you would do _whatever _I wanted!

Taking in a deep breath, Trish tried her best to calm down seeing as how her partner was right…despite how pissed she was about it. Letting one final sigh leave her lips, the she-devil closed her eyes, placed her hands on her hips in defeat, and trudged her way to the closet that contained the rarely used cleaning supplies.

Watching Trish silently follow his request, Dante couldn't help but thank whatever devils that were listening that this was the greatest holiday ever invented.

OoOo

"Dante, it's rather creepy that you just so happened to have this stashed in your room."

While saying this, Trish was pointedly glaring at the maid's outfit the demon hunter was holding out to her. Apparently he had been keeping it hidden in his closet for years, waiting for a moment like this.

"Is there something I should know about? Did you start dressing in drag after I left?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Dante threw the dress at his partner, his patience wearing thin.

"Why does everyone ask me that? I know I look damn fine in anything I wear, but these fetishes are pretty messed up if you ask me."

Seeing as how annoying the man would defeat the purpose of the holiday, Trish wordlessly slipped into the bathroom to change; her mind still reeling over the outcome of her once devious plan. When she was sure the dress was put on correctly, the she-devil picked up a broom and began sweeping around the office.

When reaching over to get the harder spots, such as underneath the desk, Dante couldn't help but smirk as he got a plentiful view of Trish's chest.

OoOo

Collapsing onto the couch from the surprisingly tiring work, Trish let out a small groan from having to do so much scrubbing.

_How the hell do housewives put up with this kind of torture?_

Hearing footsteps from behind her, Trish groaned again knowing that Dante was about to have her do the next task. His following words were the last thing she expected.

"Hey, you might want to lower your ass; I can see your panties. I would never have guessed you for the pink and frilly type!"

Too tired to make a comeback, Trish just growled as she sat up; making sure that Dante could see her annoyance with a simple hand gesture. Slowly she made her way to the desk, taking a hold of the phone the she-devil placed in Lady's number, hoping that she'd answer.

It took only a few rings before a voice called out the typical, "Hello?"

Taking a small breath, Trish braced herself to ask for the impossible. "Hey Lady, its Trish. Look, I don't suppose you could lay off some of Dante's debts could you? If it's any consolation I'll do whatever you ask in return."

There was a small pause indicating that Lady was considering Trish's offer. After a few moments she gave her response.

"I don't know how Dante got you into this, but fine, I do know something you could do that can easily make up for all the money that bastard owes me."

Doing a small cheer in the back of her mind, Trish forced herself to calmly ask what Lady wanted. The answer she received almost made her choke on her own spit.

"I want you to take a picture of Dante naked or the closest thing to it."

It seemed like Lady was going to continue on with what she said, but Trish was too quick to respond with an outraged "What?" Her jealousy was quickly getting the best of her.

Realizing how awkward the request seemed, Lady tried her best to explain her motives.

"Don't worry Trish, I'm not asking this for my own pleasure (Hell no! He's like an annoying, pervy older brother)! I was going to sell the photo on eBay so that his overly obsessive fangirls and *cough* guys *cough* could sell an arm and a leg to get it. The money I get off of that can easily make up for all the money Dante owes me."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Trish easily agreed to these terms. Hey, it's not like Dante locks the door when he takes a shower anyway. How hard could it be to take a quick photo? Before Lady could hang up, Trish remembered the 4th request on the list (As if #3 was ever to happen!).

"Hey, before you go; do you know how to cook?"

Once again Trish was met with silence. It is a rather random question after all. As expected Lady still responded after a few moments to contemplate the question asked.

"I know a little; for the most all I can make is stir fry though; pathetic right?"

Without hesitating Trish asked if Lady could come over to help her make some; the thought of cooking on her own made the she-devil a little nervous. Who wouldn't be scarred of burning the house down? Wanting to avoid all the inquiry she knew would come from Lady, Trish decided to go ahead and explain her situation. What's a little embarrassment when you have the nerve of steel to face down demons?

Much to Trish's relief, Lady understood her need for help and was more than happy to offer her services. Saying their goodbyes, the she-devil waited anxiously for the other woman to arrive; the faster they got the meal cooked, the sooner she would be done and over with the bloody list.

OoOo

After consuming the meal Lady and Trish…mostly Lady….cooked, Dante was quick to crash out on the couch. It truly is amazing how child-like that man could be. Unfortunately for Trish, Patty decided today to be her weekly visit. Desperate to think of a means of distracting the girl, Trish looked to Lady for ideas; she was better with interacting with children than the she-devil could ever be.

Go figure the only thing Lady could think of that all three women would enjoy would be to go shopping. As excite as Trish got at the mere thought of shopping, her mood dampened considerably when she remembered that she had no way of buying anything. Her cash amount was minimal at best, and unfortunately for today she had to refrain from sending the bill to Dante.

Noticing the crestfallen look on the she-devil's face, and remembering the list she was given, Lady felt awful for her friend; the demon huntress was well aware of Trish's love for shopping. Taking pity on the poor woman, Lady offered to pay for one outfit; that way Trish could get something without splurging.

A few hours later, the three girls were happily chatting at a table in the mall's food court, each drinking their respective smoothie that Patty practically begged to buy for them. A small pile of bags lay at their feet, all but Trish happy with the items they bought (with the offer to buy only one thing, Trish wanted to be certain on her purchase).

After heading to one final store, in which Trish bought a little "sexy" piece of lingerie that Patty said would make Dante faint (It can be surprising just how mature the kid acts) from the sheer greatness of it, each girl went their separate ways home.

Upon coming home, Trish noticed that Dante was still out cold on the couch, a slight snoring came from his unconscious form every now and then. Not wanting to wake the half-demon up, but knowing full well she would never hear the last of it if she let Dante waste away the rest of the special day, Trish gently nudged the "Sleeping Beauty" awake.

Smiling softly at the blurry eyed hunter, Trish asked if there was anything else she could do as a task. Returning the smile, Dante nodded his head, though the only thing he said was "This."

Without much else of a warning, he pulled an off guarded Trish into a kiss. The woman looked on in shock, the gentleness of the action equally as strange. Who knew Dante had it in him to be sweetly affectionate?

Pulling back slightly, Trish had to ask one question before they continued on.

"Do we have a camera?"


End file.
